Getting Swept Up: A Rode and Nois Story
by BatchgirlUltra
Summary: ((This is about characters from the homestuck SPIN-OFF called Sandswept, about squiddles, but later chapters can have the kids and trolls if you request them)) Rode is busy one day and then meets none other than the time traveller... Nois!
1. Chapter 1

Getting Swept Up: A Rode x Nois Story

BatchGirlUltra

 _AN: Hi! I'm BatchGirlUltra, and today I'm going to be writing a fanfic for the comic Sandswept, it's a spin-off of Homestuck about the Squiddles playing Sburb instead of the kids and trolls, it's really fun. :) I hope you enjoy XD_

Today, it was mostly the same as any other day. Rode swam outside her sandcastle looking at all the coral she planted earlier in the year right next to the steel foundation of her sandcastle, thinking about how it had grown so much in the past year. It used to be a sprout, and now it was really tall, almost taller than Rode herself. She thought about how that applied to her, how much she had grown since she was born.

"I miss my dad," Rode said. "He was like the gardener to my coral, I don't know where he went but at least I have Grandpa Squiddle." She liked strifing with Grandpa Squiddle, but it just wasn't the same without Dad Squiddle.

Then Kent ran up and Rode wondered what the problem could be. "hwgtilhl3gihl13ghilhlhtklkt3lklg3g4tklg4tk" Kent said, which translated loosely to "hey"

"hey" Rode replied.

"jlhjl45hjgtlq3hglq4" which meant "There's someone here to meet you Rode, he looks really handsome, not that I'm gay or anything, not that there's anything wrong with being gay, I'm just not, I like female squiddles."

"Someone to meet ME?" Rode was sent into a spiral of confusion; but she was a dork, a silly little kid who wasn't very pretty, not like her friend the princess Gini, nor was she charming like her friend that writes The Founders books.

Rode checked the door "Who could it be?" she asked herself, and she got the answer pretty quickly because the door opened and guess who was standing right there?

"Hi there," said Nois, dressed in his God Tier time outfit, so red and bright it could melt the beams right off the foundation of Rode's house. "I would be hoping to ask if you Would Want to join me on going on a date?"

"Of course, Nois!" Rode ecstatically said. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Right then, Nois grabbed Rode's hand and whisked her away to the future. Many years in the future, to be precise.

"Wow where are we?" Rode asked, as she saw a flying car pass her overhead; it was made of coral just like the kind in her house, and she thought it was really cool.

"This is what the future looks like, have you ever Wondered That?" Nois inquiried.

"I usually do," Rode replied

They went to a future restaurant and got to see Avengers 16 on DVD, _[AN: man it must have been really far in the future for that one XD]_ and Rode really liked it. She never thought about Nois before being a guy to go out on a date with but he was the one to ask her, so he must have been interested.

She was too shy to ask him directly about how he felt about her, but it was about time he felt like asking her how she felt about him, so he asked about it: "Do you Like me, Rode, my Dear Darling?" Rode had to nod because she did, she really liked him a lot.

"Maybe we should be Boyfriend and Girlfriend as humans like to call it," Nois continued. "We can go on more dates all across time since I'm a time traveller."

"And we can do human stuff like this," Rode said right before she kissed him on the lips. He blushed bright white and she blushed bright green and they laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nois and Rode were now travelling all over time and it was really interesting to a lot of people, except not to everyone. Kent was very jealous of them, going on adventures and kissing a lot and having lots of fun watching all the future movies and restaurants.

"hwetiwei4rgjl" he said to himself, which meant that he was sad about how he had to stay home all alone with only his skateboard to provide himself with comfort. He waxed poetry about his solemn situation, but to us it only sounded like this:

roseoeos tar etrexd

fi=vioeltrs abre ebiwerlheleue

riori se andj tjo osuue arjee beuaitofvull

i titi3rj23j si coudle wamytyry then both

See what I mean? It just wasn't very beautiful poetry because Kent was too hard to understand sometimes. Only a select few people on earth could ever understand him and two of them were nois and Rode, who were of course outside flying around in the time space continuity rather than hainging out with him.

He simply couldn't think of anything to do here in small Squiddle Town except play with the kid squiddles and it made him not only really sad, but extremely depressed. Not even his kind mustached uncle Uncle Squiddle could figure out what was wrong with him, even though the answer was really obvious:

Kent had a crush and he wasn't telling anyone about it and he was lonely because of it, and it was probably the truth.


End file.
